


On Dreams

by pipisafoat



Series: Jamieverse [3]
Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I still dream about it every night. Every night, he turns towards me and blames me. Every night but tonight. How can he just absolve me like that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Dreams

"Marshall," he mutters into the phone, not even opening his eyes.

"Hey, Marshall. Sorry it's so late. I just...."

He pries his eyes open and looks at the clock. "Has something happened? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm okay. I'll see you in the morning."

He scrubs a hand over his face. "No, you called for a reason, Mer."

She sighs. "It was a just a dream. Not even a nightmare, really, just a weird dream."

"Talk to me."

"It was Peter." She's quiet for a moment, and he lays back down, fluffs his pillow under his head. "It was ... It was just like when he died, at first."

He turns the phone on speaker and sets it on his chest. "And then?"

"And then he talked to me." He can hear the change in her voice as she puts hers on speaker, too. "He said there's nothing I can do."

"It wasn't your fault," he murmurs.

"I still dream about it every night. Every night, he turns towards me and blames me. Every night but tonight. How can he just absolve me like that?"

He reaches out with one hand like he can wipe away the tear he knows is falling. "Oh, Mer."

"And then, at the end, he said something else. He asked me for a favor."

"What did he ask for?"

She hesitates. "'Don't let her name the kid after me.'"

Marshall nods to himself. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking ... in the dream, I thought he was real. That he wasn't just out of my head this time. That that was why he said those things."

He breathes out slowly. "And now?"

"I don't know. I just don't know, Marshall."

"Do you want to know what I think?" He pauses, but keeps going when she doesn't respond. "I think that this is good. It's the first step, Mary. You're going to be okay. Brandi's alright, and you're alright, and you know the name thing ... She'll want to, but it wouldn't be right, it wouldn't be good for her. And if you can say you heard it from Peter, she'll listen to you that much better. I think that no matter how you look at it, that dream gave you some answers. You know yourself better than you think."

There's silence for nearly a full minute while she thinks. "Keep talking," she whispers. "Just for a little while. I know you won't go back to sleep right away. Just talk to me for a minute first."

"One of the most popular dream interpreters is Sigmund Freud," he begins, closing his eyes again and resettling into the pillow. Have to remember to change his cell plan soon if this is going to keep happening.


End file.
